The present invention relates to surface coverings, such as resilient floor coverings or wallpaper, and further relates to methods of preparing the same. The present invention also relates to methods to improve wear and/or stain resistance of surface coverings. The present invention also relates to surface coverings, such as surface coverings having a natural appearance, and optionally having a difference in gloss between two or more layers. The present invention further relates to methods of making these types of surface coverings.
Present surface coverings, such as resilient flooring, can contain a resilient support surface, a wear surface, and a wear layer top coat. The top coat, in situations where the surface covering is a resilient floor, is subjected to foot traffic and wear from carts and other heavy objects coming in contact with the wear layer top coat. As a result, the top coat deteriorates leading to the exposure of lower layers of the resilient floor such as the wear layer base coat, a print layer or even the resilient support surface. When the lower layers are exposed and subjected to the environment including foot traffic and other objects, the resilient floor becomes unsightly (e.g., dirty, difficult to clean and susceptible to stains) and can also be partially or completely destroyed.
While efforts have been made to create more resilient surface coverings, especially in the flooring industry, such efforts have not totally solved the problem of making the wear top coat more resilient to the environment it is subjected to. Efforts to make the top coat more resilient have included radiation curable urethane topcoats, waterbase urethane, acrylic, or melamine coatings and the like. However, none of these efforts have proven totally satisfactory. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved surface covering which is more resilient to wear and staining. Also, there is a need for surface coverings having a realistic, natural xe2x80x9clookxe2x80x9d or appearance of wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick which are more resilient to wear and staining, and methods of making the same.
Accordingly, a feature of the present invention is to provide a surface covering which has improved wear and/or stain resistance.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a surface covering having a design, such as, for example natural wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick appearance which is realistic in appearance and yet has improved wear and/or stain resistance. A further feature of the present invention is to provide a method of making such a surface covering.
Also, a feature of the present invention is to provide a surface covering having contrasting gloss between two or more layers. Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The objectives and other advantages of the present invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the written description including the drawing and appended claims.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention relates to a surface covering comprising at least one layer which contains wear-resistant particles, like aluminum oxide, dispersed therein. Preferably, the wear-resistant particles are present as part of at least one of the outermost layers or top coat layer.
The present invention further relates to a method to improve wear and/or stain resistance to a surface covering. This method includes the steps of adding an effective amount of wear-resistant particles, like aluminum oxide, to at least one layer, such as one of the outermost layers or a top coat layer, or to a formulation which is used to form at least one layer, such as one of the outermost layers or a top coat layer, with the use of a suspension aid preferably comprising silica, a polyamine amide, a polyamide, or an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid.
In addition, the present invention relates to a method of making a surface covering which includes the steps of forming a layer comprising wear-resistant particles, like aluminum oxide. Preferably, this layer is a top coat layer or at least one of the outermost layers.
The present invention also relates to a surface covering having a backing layer and a foam layer located on top of the backing layer. Further, a design layer having a design is located on top of the foam layer. Part of the design on the design layer may contain a foaming inhibitor (i.e., chemically embossed). A wear layer, located on top of the design layer, is mechanically embossed with a surface texture when the wear layer is in a softened state. The foam layer may or may not be mechanically embossed. Finally, at least one top coat layer is located on top of the wear layer, wherein the top coat layer comprises a cured resin; a suspension aid preferably comprising a polyamine amide, a polyamide, or an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid; and wear-resistant particles dispersed throughout the layer.
The present invention further relates to a surface covering having a natural wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick appearance. This surface covering has a backing layer, a foam layer located on top of the backing layer, and a design layer. The design layer has a design of wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick. This design layer is located on top of the foam layer and the design has chemically embossed joint or grout lines, which simulate such features found in natural surfaces where wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick are formed as surfaces for floors, for example. In addition, a continuous wear layer, located on top of the design layer, is mechanically embossed with a surface texture of natural wood; stone, marble, granite, or brick after the wear layer has been softened. The foam layer may or may not be mechanically embossed. Finally, a non-continuous top coat is located on top of the embossed wear layer but only overlying the non-chemically embossed areas. The continuous wear layer and non-continuous top coat layer can have a difference in gloss to obtain a contrasting effect. In the alternative, a continuous top coat layer can be located on top of the wear layer and a non-continuous top coat layer can be located on top of the continuous top coat layer. One or both of the top coat layers and/or the wear layer can contain wear resistant particles and the suspension aid.
The present invention also relates to a method for making a surface covering, preferably having a natural wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick appearance. The method includes the steps of providing a surface covering having a backing layer, a foamable layer located on top of the backing layer, and a design layer located on top of the foamable layer. The design layer preferably has a design of wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick. A portion of the design in the design layer is printed with a retarder composition. In the preferred embodiment, the design that is printed with the retarder composition is joint or grout lines. A continuous wear layer is then provided on top of the design layer and subjected to curing to cure the wear layer and expand the foamable layer, thus chemically embossing areas which have been printed with the retarder composition. For purposes of the present invention, xe2x80x9ccuringxe2x80x9d is also known in the art as xe2x80x9cfusing.xe2x80x9d This product is then subjected to a sufficient temperature to soften the cured wear layer. After it has been softened, the wear layer is mechanically embossed while it is the softened state. In particular, the wear layer is mechanically embossed with a surface texture, for example, of wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick and the foam layer may or may not be mechanically embossed depending on the embossed design and the pressure applied to the wear layer. Finally, a non-continuous top coat layer is provided on top of the embossed wear layer only overlying the non-chemically embossed areas. The continuous wear layer and the non-continuous top coat layer can have a difference in gloss to create a contrasting effect. Alternatively, a continuous top coat layer is provided on top of the wear layer and a non-continuous top coat layer is located on top of the continuous top coat layer but only overlying the non-chemically embossed areas. The continuous top coat layer and non-continuous top coat layer can have a difference in gloss as well.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are intended to provide further explanation of the present invention, as claimed.